Times Before Now
by abusenoemperor
Summary: In the story Atobe amd Oshitari reimburse about the times they had without eachother, but with the other many loves that they have actually Atobe had the most, Oshitari had only 2 including Atobe.


Main pairing: Oshitari x Atobe

Other: Various...O.o

* * *

**Times before now**

(_Present day)_

Atobe Keigo sat majestically in his love's lap, his first thought and his last love. He giggled to himself, thinking about how it wasn't long ago, when he didn't have this perfect love. It was just a couple of years ago, when he was still in junior high.

_(4 years ago)_

"Don't you love me?" Atobe asked his _recent _lover. He held onto his regular's face and waited for an answer.

"I love you..." Shishido mumbled. "Now, I need to help Choutarou Ohtori."

"You don't need too, I bet I could benefit him more suitably than you." Atobe cringed. "Go on then." He watched as Shishido ran over to Ohtori touching the younger boy's back as he stood beside him. "Oshitari!" Atobe turned and faced the prodigy.

Oshitari turned to face his buchou. "Buchou...?"

"Lets play," Atobe grabbed his racket and headed for the nearest open court.

"P...play? Play! Play tennis! Okay." Oshitari stood there for a moment then grabbed his own racket. "Mukahi, let's play doubles with Atobe..."

"Choutarou!" Shishido laughed as he was hit by a ball.

Atobe growled as he heard his love. It was his serve, but he hit the net. "Hn." Oshitari stared at his buchou. The prodigy noticed the trouble in Atobe's eyes.

"Second serve." Atobe called out as he got ready to serve his second.

_Beep Beep. Beep. _

"Aa, hold up Buchou." Oshitari stopped Atobe from serving and took his cell phone from his pocket.

"This better be important, Oshitari." Atobe snatched the ball from the toss.

Oshitari stared at his phone and flipped it open.

It read: _Call Senny._

Oshitari laughed. "Oh, yes, sorry Buchou. It's almost time to end practice, yes?"

"Did I say that it was time? No." Atobe grunted and was ready to begin playing.

"Alright then." Oshitari put down his phone and positioned himself to receive Atobe's serve.

A distance laugh was heard behind Atobe, he turned and watched as Kamio Akira neared the courts. Kamio Akira jogged past the courts waving at Atobe. "Hey! Atobe!" He blew a kiss then ran by. Atobe gulped and watched his _other love _go by. Atobe glanced at Shishido, hoping he hadn't seen the Fudomine regular. After the red head was out of Atobe's sight he was ready to commence with his game.

_(Present) _

Oshitari held his lover with his arms around his waist and whispered seductively in his ear. He looked up and stared at the fish in the pond they sat besides. The koi fish filled the pond and Oshitari bent over to touch the water. "These fish…" He laughed and smiled. "They remind me of _him_…" The prodigy shivered, thinking about his former lover made him want to die.

_(4 years ago)_

Practice was finally over. Oshitari turned on the shower water and watched as the water ran out of the faucet. He fished out his cell phone from the pocket of his shorts he had laid on the seat in the stall. The prodigy dialed a number and steped into the water as his phone rang.

"_Yo!" _A voice from the other line was heard.

"Are you still at practice?" Oshitari asked. "I'll leave you alone if you are."

"_Nah. I'm lucky…you called when Jin was chasing me. He said he'd stop for me if I was on the phone." _

"Really…So where would you like to meet after practice?"

He giggled. _"I don't know…"_

"Yushi? What are you doing?" Gakuto looked over the stall. "Why are you talking on the phone in the shower?"

"Just make up a place. I think Mukahi's now listening…" Oshitari flipped his hair back splashing Gakuto. "None of you business."

"_I know where! Happy Lappy!" _The teen on the other line giggled and started to laugh uncontrollably.

Oshitari's eyes widened. "You know what…." He stuttered, "Y…you…y…" Oshitari hung up and threw his phone at the bench.

"Okay? Yushi are you alright?" Gakuto looked at him oddly and looked over the stall on the other side of him. "Ahhh!" Gakuto called for Oshitari. "YUSHI! YUSHI! BUCHOU IS TAKING A SHOWER WITH SHISHIDO!"

"Don't say such things." Oshitari shook his head and left the shower.

After practice Oshitari met up with his boyfriend in front of a pet shop. "You want a fish?" Oshitari asked as he walked into the pet shop with his boyfriend.

"Oh! Yes, I want a gold fish!" He took Oshitari's arm and dragged him over to the fish. He giggled and stared at the variety of fish. The lucky boy pointed at the koi fish. "I want those gold fish!"

"They're koi fish…you can have them if you want." Oshitari started to look at the fish tanks.

"No, I want that fish!" Sengoku pointed at the beta fish. "I want a red one." He picked out his fish and took the fish in the small bowl over to Oshitari.

"Why don't you get a tank for it." Oshitari pointed at the biggest tank in the shop.

Sengoku's eye's bugged. "Whoa! That's too big for just one fish."

"Then get more fish." Oshitari smiled.

"It's a beta fish, they'll fight if I get more." Sengoku laughed. "I'll just get a small bowl for my fish.

"Then get this tank too." Oshitari nodded. "I'll get you the koi fish for the tank…"

_(Present)_

Atobe got out of his lover's lap and took of his sweater. He gave his sweater to Kabaji to put away and get him something comfortable to wear. Kabaji came back with a plane red T-shirt. Atobe stared at it. "Oh. That's too small Kabaji. I had never fit into that." Atobe smiled at the red color. It was always too small for him, he never fit in it in the first place. He had two other shirts that were too small. He had taken them from his first boyfriend, that he had went out with when he was in 7th grade, when he was fifteen, three years after they had first went out.

_(3 years ago)_

"Atobe, where'd my shirt go? I need to change. I'm all sweaty." The red head was accusing his boyfriend of taking his shirt. "Jerk, where'd you put it?"

"I didn't take it. You just miss placed it, love." Atobe smirked, he had hidden the shirts in his own tennis bag.

Kamio took off the shirt he recently had on and threw it at Atobe. "Give 'em back!"

"I told you, I don't have them." Atobe pulled out a different shirt. "You can have this one though."

"Gross." Kamio snorted. "You loser, how am I supposed to wear that?"

"Slip it over your head and put your arms through the sleeves, that's how." Atobe tossed the shirt at Kamio.

The shirt was pink and on the front it read: _I love Atobe. _With a heart around the phrase.

"You're kiddin' me right. I'm not wearing this you egotistical freak." Kamio slipped it on anyway. "Whatever."

"Apparently everyone loves Atobe, yes?" A voice was heard behind Kamio. "Of course he only has one true love and that's me."

Kamio turned having to look up at the person behind him, "Who the hell are you to say that? I'm Atobe's boyfriend."

"You are? Well then that makes two, ne?" Sanada smirked at Kamio and walked over to Atobe giving him a kiss.

"Hello, darling." Atobe kissed Sanada back.

Kamio stood there a little disappointed. He gulped and turned away. "I…I…" He stuttered not wanting to say much anyway.

"So you were going out with Kamio too, I was so right, Atobe." Sanada sat next to Atobe and started to give him kisses on the neck.

"You know what, Atobe?" Kamio took in a deep breath.

"What is it, love?" Atobe giggled at the kisses Sanada gave him.

"I'm breaking up with YOU!" Kamio hugged Ibu who was standing next to him for a while.

Atobe glared, "You can't break up with me! I'll break up with you first!" He looked at Sanada. "He can't break up with me. I have to break up with him."

"Well, I just did!" Kamio glared back, "AND! I found a boyfriend too! Comon', Shinji." Kamio took Ibu's hand and walked off.

_(Present)_

Oshitari followed his boyfriend as he watched him button his shirt. He stood by his boyfriend and stopped as he did. He looked up at the taller teen that stood before them. "Hi." Oshitari managed to say as friendly as he could. Oshitari thought for a moment, ever since _then _he hasn't liked this guy very much. Oshitari took his love's hand and tugged on it slightly. His boyfriend didn't budge, he just talked to the other boy casually like he always did.

_(3 years ago)_

Oshitari sat down on the bench and stared at his hands. _"It's been a year now, ever since I broke up with Sengoku. It was this month a year ago that he just left me." _Oshitari thought to himself. _"I've noticed that just a couple of weeks ago Kamio Akira stopped visiting Atobe. I also noticed that Sanada stopped visiting Atobe too…" _Oshitari stood up and sat beside Atobe. _"Buchou hasn't been the same since I first noticed that Sanada stopped visiting." _

"Oshitari?" Atobe turned to him.

"Y..es…?" Oshitari managed to say turning to him. He wrapped his arms around Oshitari and buried his face in his chest. The prodigy gave a startled face, but had already wrapped his arms around his buchou to comfort him.

"Sanada's gone, love." Atobe started to sob lightly in Oshitari's chest. Atobe had started dating Oshitari after Sanada's last visit. To Oshitari it was odd to be so close to Atobe, even though Atobe seemed to be happy going out with Oshitari in the beginning, but later, Atobe became depressed and barely did anything anymore.

"He has been," Oshitari had grown loyal to Atobe when they started to date, and every time Atobe mentioned _Sanada _it hurt him so much. Oshitari wanted to see Atobe happy again. Now, all he does was sit around and cry. He didn't even bother put on his makeup or fix his hair anymore. Atobe made it seem as Sanada was gone forever.

"Why'd he leave me?" Atobe asked Oshitari, but it was Atobe who had left him in the first place. "Why doesn't he come back? I love you, Oshitari…"

"He doesn't want to come back." Oshitari wanted to cry with Atobe, although they were supposed to be lovers all, Atobe would talk about was _Sanada_. "Does it make you happy? If he ever came back?"

Atobe nodded slightly. "He's never here anymore. He never visits me during or after practice anymore. He use to come all the time. I'd wait for him here and he'd show up, either with something special or not…" Atobe's sobs became louder. "It's empty without him…"

Oshitari felt like nothing, Atobe talked about Sanada like there was no one else to comfort him. "You can have him back…" Oshitari sighed. It was true, Oshitari was willing to give up Atobe to Sanada, just to make his love happy.

"No, no. It's okay." Atobe wiped his face with Oshitari's shirt. "He'll never come back."

Oshitari sat Atobe up and turned him around. "No, he's back." Oshitari let Atobe's shoulders go and slipped his cell phone in his pocket. "Make him feel better."

"Sanada?" Atobe looked up unsure. "Oh…I'm…" Sanada sat beside Atobe and took him in his arms. "I love you." Atobe buried his face in Sanada's neck. "Don't ever leave me again."

Oshitari got up and looked away from Atobe. Already he could tell that Atobe's life was coming back. He seemed happy now, he wasn't crying any more. Oshitari wiped his eyes, maybe it was his turn to cry a little. It felt like Atobe was his life for the couple of weeks they went out. Everything he did was for Atobe, now, Atobe wasn't his anymore. It seemed and was very sudden. It was so much for Oshitari he just left practice that afternoon.

_(1 year ago)_

Atobe had finally left Sanada for good, or actually it was Sanada who left Atobe. Sooner or later it was bound to happen. Every time Atobe would invite Sanada to his house he had Jirou sleeping over, and over time Sanada had gotten attached to Jirou. On the day Sanada left Atobe, both boys were in no condition for anyone's comfort, except Sanada, he had his new boyfriend, Jirou. His excuse to Atobe was that Atobe was just too big for Sanada, he needed a petite sized boy.

Atobe became depressed that week, the week high school was about to commence, Atobe's first day and he was actually there. Oshitari was Atobe's inspiration to go. Oshitari did a bit of yelling, but he seemed to get through to Atobe. Atobe told Oshitari he wasn't ready for love, but just ended up loving him anyway.

_(Present)_

Atobe and Oshitari walked away from Sanada and Jirou who hid behind his tall boyfriend. Atobe holding Oshitari's hand tightly was smiling as he talked to his boyfriend. "Are you taking me some where nice, love?"

"Yeah," Oshitari answered kissing Atobe's cheek. "Atobe? Are you mine?"

"What kind of question is that, love?" Atobe stared at him, "Of course I'm yours, and no one else's."

"You love me too?" Oshitari laughed.

"Yes, I love you more then anything." Atobe kissed Oshitari's cheek.

"I love you too." Oshitari smiled and passionately kissed Atobe.

* * *

_This took metwo days to write, it was a quite interesting story to evolve on. I seem to like this one...but it scares me in a way too. This story even made my sister cry, she just loves the Sanada x Atobe pairing, but she supports Oshitari x Atobe pairing..._

_Oh, yes, my flaw in the story was that I just made Shishido go POOF! He just disappered, well if you wondered, he left Atobe for Ohtori (of course)._

_Hope you enjoyed my story. Hajime O.o_


End file.
